pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Auron/Archive 3
This is an archive of my talk page, from July 20th, 2007 to August 25th, 2007. Please don't edit it; leave comments and messages on my talk page. SB/RI Spike ^^ Have you ever run it? I have a question about it. - Krowman 07:51, 20 July 2007 (CEST) :Hahahaha, yeah, Ttgr got to rank 9 on the ladder with it. -Auron 07:58, 20 July 2007 (CEST) ::Did you ever run Frustration with Web of Disruption? If you had a bunch of hexers put WoB in succession on a char with Frustration, you could essentially do more than double your damage while keeping the target unable to react. Does this sound hare-brained or...? - Krowman 08:30, 20 July 2007 (CEST) :::In a general SB/RI, that is infeasible. Only one person will have mesmer hexes and that's the RI guy, his points in dom magic are slim to none. The SBRI alone does enough damage to kill anything in one go, trying to increase damage via each individual hex isn't a great idea (although we ran N/Rt healers with icy veins; that was convenient and damaging, as IV was in Soul Reaping and no rit elites were any good for healing back then). :::I'll try to find a gwshack sbri that we ran, not sure if any are still around that are any good. -Auron 08:38, 20 July 2007 (CEST) ::::Thanks, though Frustration is Illusion and WoD is unlinked. - Krowman 08:43, 20 July 2007 (CEST) :::::Found one of dan's newer SBRI (after soul reaping nerf), should be viable. He's put in two frustrations and a WoD to make up for lack of icy veins, and he has monk backlines instead of necro ones. I've mirrored the thread here, complete with discussion on how well it works in today's meta. And by today, I mean a month ago. :P -Auron 08:59, 20 July 2007 (CEST) Laaaaagggg 10-20 dollar wireless laptop card and router —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 09:02, 20 July 2007 (CEST) :Woops, this one is still good for a bit —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 09:06, 20 July 2007 (CEST) Glimmer Light Can u remove my vote? There is a bug in Recent Ratings I believe. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 16:02, 20 July 2007 (CEST) :Done. What's the bug? -Auron 16:04, 20 July 2007 (CEST) ::Hmm... I dont know... I coulda sworn it was showing wrong, but I brought it up to GCard yesterday, I guess he fixed it. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 17:00, 20 July 2007 (CEST) Rating complaint Apologies if there's a more official way of sending this request, but I feel that some of the votes on my build Silent Drunkard are simply slanderous just giving straight zeros, and have caused my build to be unfairly dismissed. I know this sounds like I'm clutching at straws and whinging, but I do feel that those who posted those votes never actually tested my build. --Ckal Ktak 19:06, 21 July 2007 (CEST) :I agree, bunch of muppets. But then again, you wouldn't listen to any of my build-based complaints, so why would you for this guy? x/ ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 07:42, 23 July 2007 (CEST) :Those 0-0-0's probably should be removed, but the build would still be in trash anyway. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 08:02, 23 July 2007 (CEST) Stuff Desire attention. -- Armond Warblade 04:17, 24 July 2007 (CEST) MSN Sorry, didn't see the chat until it was over. Not too familiar with gaim yet. ttyl – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 00:35, 26 July 2007 (CEST) hallo can you get rid of these lame 5-5-5s..? certain amount of tampering going on to get that favoured, by an admin aswell :-/ http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Mo/E_Glyph_Shield_of_Regen&action=rate — Skuld 12:47, 28 July 2007 (CEST) those removed ratings are kinda unfair too, some are daft, but some are better than the ones he left up — Skuld 12:48, 28 July 2007 (CEST) Build:E/W_YAA_Stoner halp — Skuld 20:39, 28 July 2007 (CEST) Suggestions? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:08, 30 July 2007 (CEST) Featured builds template Sorry if it's been discussed elsewhere, but how exactly does this template work? Can anyone wishing to "advertise" a build edit that page to put/remove a link? Let's say I want to show my untested build, I just need to wait until one of the featured builds has been there long enough, then I delete the link and put mine instead? Fabes 20:38, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :Well... you'd wait until it was no longer untested (gets 5 votes and has its category changed), then yeah... replace the link to the old (now tested) featured with a link to your own. -Auron 01:13, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::OK, but my build is untested, and no one seems to be testing/rating it :/ That's why I wanted it to appear in the current featured untested builds, so that people could see it, test it, rate it, bash/praise it, etc. Fabes 11:18, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::Auron means that you should wait until one of the current featured untested builds are untested to add your build to featured untested, I think. --15:47, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::::Oh... Ok now I get it, thanks! Fabes 16:18, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Editsection Don't you want a noeditsection tag on your page? It seems tempting to edit your personal life. -- Nova -- ( ) 20:58, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :He knows puff the magic dragon, and parties with ozzy. I made up the last part. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:03, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Btw please check out the first three ratings for Build:P/R Critical Condition Spear. Either one of you... ;p -- Nova -- ( ) 16:16, 1 August 2007 (CEST) Rating stuff Could you check Skakid's rating for Build:P/N Para battery? Are such votes accepted, knowing that they're based on skills from a campaign that hasn't come out yet and that may be nerfed soon? Sorry, forgot to sign. Fabes 09:16, 3 August 2007 (CEST) CS Scythe Assassin not to bug you about this again, but ... I think that we're going to re-write it. you removed all the votes when you set up the "universal scythe assassin" thing, but several people have voted since. could you please remove them? they were rating the old version, and at any rate no one should have voted on a build in "trial" (if i've understood policy correctly). thx.--Reason.decrystallized 11:57, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :I'm on it. -- Armond Warblade 17:55, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :: ty.--Reason.decrystallized 20:38, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Input User:Mgrinshpon/Ideas#Heroes Ascent. I tried running this but whenever we attacked we got rolled. Badly. The Dervs are dealing significant damage though, ~100-250 per attack skill. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 04:43, 3 August 2007 (CEST) :Preservation is one of the worst elites in the game. -Auron 04:53, 3 August 2007 (CEST) ::Spirit Light Weapon doesn't work properly on heroes. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 04:55, 3 August 2007 (CEST) :::This is Heroes' Ascent. Don't use heroes, use people. Heroes will never get you far. -Auron 04:56, 3 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Heroes != meta? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 04:58, 3 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Well, the idea is that there's 3 Dervs and they bulldoze through everything. The problem is that Heroway puts up too much pressure even for a massive 3 monk backline. Any suggestions? —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 04:58, 3 August 2007 (CEST) Replace HoF with Imbue Health on all derv bars, replace Banishing Strike with Rend Enchantment, and brb rl -Auron 05:01, 3 August 2007 (CEST) :I'm not entirely sure what you mean. Just edit it yourself if you'd like or I can try to make due. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 05:06, 3 August 2007 (CEST) ::Run Hexes on the heros. SS/RH/PoF/IP/Faint ect, ect. I am sure Spirit Shacks work well too. Might want some MoD in your Bars as well. Roll heroway. Finally, having a good team might help ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:11, 3 August 2007 (CEST) :::The build has potential, but I don't really feel up to making a hero build for HA. Use people, they do better... generally. -Auron 14:18, 3 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Auron <<<--- [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:40, 4 August 2007 (CEST) 3 SoH Mels Readem provided a little input, and pointed me in your direction. I don't know very much about iQ's triple bonded Mel Dervs build, but since we already have scattered fragments of it here on the wiki, I'd appreciate it if you could post something up about it, here or at tanatopia. - Krowman 05:29, 3 August 2007 (CEST) :http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10176330 This is mostly what I will be working off of. - Krowman 05:30, 3 August 2007 (CEST) ::Have a look here. This is pretty powerful right now, and I figure people are going to start mimicking it. Having it here (at an appropriate time) can help solidify the site's reputation as a serious builds site. - Krowman 07:24, 3 August 2007 (CEST) Battle Rage Warrior It has Purge, DW, and Axe. It iz gud. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:40, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :You only needed this much of that: "It has Axe. It iz gud.". --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 07:42, 4 August 2007 (CEST) ::It has no IAS, it has no snare, and it wastes an elite for adren skill spam - which is utterly worthless. Building adren fast enough for spikes is plenty sufficient, and that can be done without pissing an elite away to the task. -Auron 08:55, 4 August 2007 (CEST) Zomg halp I accidentally brought Build:R/W Rampaging Thumper to 4.48. Go vote on it and bring it back up. -- Armond Warblade 04:39, 8 August 2007 (CEST) :I removed the "RaO is being too common now" vote, same effect. I wish people would learn that common builds are common because they're effective... -Auron 05:35, 8 August 2007 (CEST) May I assist in you "Real PvP Category" ? (I will leave out the innovative ones, just for you :) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:36, 12 August 2007 (CEST) :Also, you have mostly listed Builds that have recently entered the meta-game. Both evil and wm ran multiple linebackers, all of which used dev hammer. Are you listing the past, or only the most recent (B-light would also be considered a past meta) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:44, 12 August 2007 (CEST) ::I'm only listing the ones in the meta right now. Once something leaves the meta, I remove it from my list. If something enters the meta, I'll write it up as a build (if it isn't already written up) and put it on the list. -Auron 04:04, 13 August 2007 (CEST) Rating Complaint Hi, u rated my build Damaging Dragon, and said that i needed Frenzy, and Gash/Sever. If u didn't notice, in the optional slot suggestions, i said 'u can bring gash to use after Barbarous, or Tiger Stance/Flail for additional IAS.' So if you can, can u please consider that in your voting, and perhaps change your vote? sorry about this, i just feel that i should tell you! thanks! \/\/SID 16:36, 15 August 2007 (CEST) :"mending and flare can be switched for LoD and RoF as optional" -Skuld ::?i'm talking about Build:W/any Damaging Dragon :::He's saying that the normal bar sucks, and that putting good skills only in optional doesn't count. Make the real bar good and I'll rate it good, put the crappy skills as variants/optionals. Tiger Stance/flail are bad IAS for swords, barbarous slice is junk compared to Sever, and gash is required, not optional. -Auron 02:51, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Flail's fine for pve imo :/ –Ichigo724 04:19, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Flare ownz PvE as well. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:21, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::BUT HOW WILL IT KILL ENEMIES THAT USE MENDING?! –Ichigo724 04:25, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::With MoR and a spear. RU RLLY THAT NUB ICHIGO?!?!?!?! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:26, 16 August 2007 (CEST) go go go vote please, it's in good atm Build:A/D CS Scythe Assassin —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090. 06:40, 16 August 2007 (CEST) wtb advice Could I point your obvious PvP expertise in the direction of a little HA team build I cooked together a few minutes ago. I'm not too experienced myself, and I'm open to suggestions and advice. Team - Pressuring Refrain. Thanks in advance. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 18:19, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :Thanks alot for your advice. Think I should put it in Trial? - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 15:33, 21 August 2007 (CEST) I want your opinion on this. Thanks in advance. I knew it was a good idea to ask Auron. -- Nova -- ( ) 01:15, 18 August 2007 (CEST) Barrage vote On the barrage ranger vote, would you look at J0ttem's vote. Sounds like he just has a problem with people "spamming an overrated skill". Bluemilkman 18:20, 19 August 2007 (CEST) A question Aren't builds that were favoured back on Gwiki moved to Good by default? Tycn 10:49, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :No. Some were moved to good, some were moved to trash, some weren't moved at all; there definitely wasn't a set one for them to go to. -Auron 13:42, 20 August 2007 (CEST) ::Actually, I believed that all of the Vetted builds on GuildWiki were in fact moved to Good by default. Of course, they can be moved to another section if they get 5 votes, but, I believe that Good was the default category. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:42, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :::Exactly. That's what the bot did. Favored to Good, Unfavored to Trash, Testing to Untested-Trial. It might have missed some with corrupted tags, but most of them should be cleaned up by now. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 23:16, 20 August 2007 (CEST) Build:D/Me AoL Scythe's Conundrum Would you please have a look; some anon keeps changing the tag to Great. Tycn 14:19, 20 August 2007 (CEST) Never mind, he agreed to stop doing it. Tycn 14:33, 20 August 2007 (CEST) Internets Here's 50 zarpzillion of them for assistance. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 05:16, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Build:A/Me Assacaster Your vote on it was removed due to PvXwiki:Real Vetting briefly forbidding author votes. For the moment, the matter is undecided. Feel free to vote again on the build. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 05:33, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Revote People got their Build Vote removed, because of some "Premature" decision to Real Vetting. Vote on all your own builds again. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:45, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Yeah. Include Build:W/Mo Hero Utility when you do. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:48, 22 August 2007 (CEST) The problem was apparently that Fvr decided that consensus had been reached that authors couldn't vote on their own builds and so added a line saying as much to RV. The problem was that immediately afterwards, about 30 votes were rolled-back as part of that "premature" decision. So, I (along with Edru) sent a note to everyone whose vote was removed. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:52, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :Where is this discussion being held? That needs to be permanently added to policy, not temporarily. -Auron 10:36, 22 August 2007 (CEST) ::Wait what the hell? We never discussed author voting, we discussed authors removing votes from their own build. -Auron 11:23, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :::Yeah. The discussion was going on on here. The problem wasn't that the change was temporary, merely that it was at best, premature, which is what made it temporary (i.e. it got reverted). And as far as Authors removing votes from their own builds, that is part permanently policy now. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:17, 22 August 2007 (CEST) wark posting this on my ds :p ～～～～ Asians Found this is HA the other night, run by some Asian guild (I can't tell Mandarin from Hangul etc). He would hit FGJ!, run into a clump of people and start spamming FM! pretty much every hit. Used Skull Crack every 2 or 3 hits, Dazed went everywhere, no one had any energy, they just spiked down the rest of the team with ease. Similar to a Steady Stancer, less +damage and random conditions but has the ability to use IAS/IMS and apply Dazed on-demand. What do ya think of it? - Krowman 20:35, 24 August 2007 (CEST) :Decent for e-denial, which is generally shit in HA (see also; channeling). If it doesn't run relics or capture points, there isn't really a purpose for running it. Balanced for the sake of balanced always loses in halls. -Auron 22:29, 24 August 2007 (CEST) ::lol, Skull Crack. Not all Asians are good Krowman, I know some who think RaO Spear is godmode :/. It isn't. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:23, 24 August 2007 (CEST) :::Skull Crack is good if you don't suck at warrior. IIRC the first three-man FoW team had a skull crack war as the primary damage dealer. -Auron 23:26, 24 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Meh, could always be the Glimmer/Life Sheath Philosophy coming into play ;). Also, how's school be? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:28, 24 August 2007 (CEST) :::::I was in Courtyard, running IV spike. I made it fine, got a d/c in Vault, wicked rainstorm here. Never got to see if they took another shot at HA that night. It was pretty savage, the running it could int nearly anything he wanted. - Krowman 23:31, 24 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::I've been saying Skull Crack's really good for a long time, and this proves it! Try combining this with a Hex Necro with Mark of Fury and watch as you can literally Skull Crack every second hit. - Vermain 23:34, 24 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::Actually, we are saying that you have to be good, for Skull Crack to be good (Tbh, I will suck with Skull Crack always lol). Not that it is necessarily great. As to Krowman's comment, yeah some people own with interrupts. I now some guys who can dshot RoF with their eyes closed :P. ?Great reflexes=Great Results [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:41, 24 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ah, see, but with FGJ and Mark of Fury, you don't even need to be that accurate. Just mash it whenever it comes up and you're bound to hit a spell sooner or later. - Vermain 00:59, 25 August 2007 (CEST) 3 minute ban, lolol? Why, what was the point? Also, I am still loading damnit... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:29, 25 August 2007 (CEST) :Did you read the ban message? -Auron 03:24, 25 August 2007 (CEST)